


A day in Glanrafon

by kaz_drafts (kaz_shirakawa)



Category: Rownd a Rownd (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaz_shirakawa/pseuds/kaz_drafts
Summary: A series of drabbles about some of inhabitants of Glanrafon.Not all set at the same time.





	1. Anest & Jason

Jason came down to the Yard, but only Gwenno was in the shop.

“Is Anest here?” he asked her.

“Yes; she’s out at the back with her father, fixing a boat.”

Jason went around the building and saw Carwyn and Anest there.

“I was wondering whether you would like to go and watch a film with me this evening?” he asked her.

“Yes, I’d love that!” she replied happily.

“All right, then; I’ll pick you up at six, all right?”

“That sounds lovely!”

Jason waved goodbye to Anest and Carwyn and made his way back into town to Tŷ Pizza.


	2. Lowri/Philip

Lowri finished tidying up the salon, then looked around. Everything was dark; the shop and the café had already closed.

She went around the counter of the shop and up the stairs, where Philip was waiting for her. She flew into his arms and hugged him longingly.

“Are you sure you want to go ahead with this?” asked Philip.

“More sure than I’ve ever been about anything in my life,” replied Lowri. “I’m so glad that you are there for me. I love you, and only you. You take me seriously; you’re there for me; you always think of me.”


	3. Jac/Dani

“Who’d like a cup of tea?” Jac asked as he heard the door open.

“Aww, you’re so sweet! Yes, please!” Dani replied.

She came into the kitchen and gave Jac a kiss while the kettle was boiling, then went back into the hallway to take off her coat and put down her bag.

She came back and said, “I have a surprise for you! Keep this Saturday free!”

“What’s happening on Saturday?”

“If I told you, I’d spoil the surprise, wouldn’t I? But **you** are going to come along — no ifs or buts!”

“You leave me no choice, do you!”


	4. David/Rhys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set towards the beginning of their relationship.

“How’s Dani?” Rhys asked, as David got into the car.

“Her back is mending well, but it’ll still be a while before she can come out of hospital.”

“Oh. When are you going to tell her?”

“Rhys, I can’t, not now. I’ll tell her once she’s back out. Okay?”

“David, I love you, you know that, but we can’t keep on like this. You have to make a decision. Dani or me. You have to break up with her if you want to be with me.”

“I know, Rhys, and I will. Just give me a little more time. Please.”


	5. John/Siân

“I’ll give you a lift to school, Erin, if you’ll hurry up!”

“All right; I’m coming!”

The door slammed and John and Siân were alone in the house.

She put her arm around him and said, “Who’d have thought that I would have children? At my age?”

“They’re a real handful, aren’t they!”

“They are, but they’ve grown very dear to me. I wouldn’t have them any other way. I’m happy to share this way with you, John. With all of you.”

“And I’m happy that you have come into our life, too. You really are one in a million!”


	6. Sophie/Vince

Terry left with Mair and Owen in tow.

“Goodbye, troops!” said Sophie, then turned towards Vince on the couch.

“Do you reckon you’ll get along fine without me today?”

“Listen: this film you have always wanted to watch comes on in half an hour. If you don’t have any appointments in the morning, would you like to watch it here with me? I’m not sure whether I can tape it for you with this arm.”

Sophie thought for a moment, then said, “Why not? Move that leg over a bit, please, so that I can sit on the couch, too.”


	7. Barry/Carys

“Barry, can you look after Tom this afternoon? I have to go to the doctor’s.”

“Um, I have to go to Manchester today.”

“Barry! I told you about this appointment three weeks ago!”

“I’m sorry, Carys. I have to go there for work. It’s important.”

“More important than your own son? Can’t you cancel the trip, or move it? You know I can’t have Tom with me at the doctor’s!”

“Why don’t you ask Iris? I’m sure she’ll be happy to take care of him.”

“You know what, forget it. I’ll figure something out. You go on your little trip.”


End file.
